


Uric the Oddball Drabbles

by Ariana Deralte (ArianaDeralte), ArianaDeralte



Series: Uric the Oddball Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/Ariana%20Deralte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/ArianaDeralte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and slightly longer fics about Uric the Oddball as I write him. Some are crossovers with Kenshin or One Piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Uric

**Author's Note:**

> Uric doesn't belong to me, but sometimes the badgers visit.

The door to the bedchamber opened, and the little boy padded into the room, a dirty ball of rags that might once have been some type of doll clutched tightly in his hands. He crept cautiously across the room, struggling with difficulty to get onto the bed.

His feet sunk deep into the feather bed, and the little boy looked down curiously, wondering if his toes were enjoying the strange sensation as much as he was. He stood there for awhile, lost in his thoughts, but then his attention was distracted by the two people in the bed. He crawled across the bed, pretending at one point that he was swimming and when he tired of that, pretending that the bed was going to eat him. He eventually reached the occupants of the bed, and snuggled down in between them.

One of the occupants stirred. The boy let out a delighted laugh. He prodded the one who had moved again. She rolled over, leaving her face even with his. Her eyes slowly opened, then widened as she saw him.

"Uric!" she screamed. On the other side of him, Uric's father leapt out of the bed, his wand already in his hand.

"What's happening?" he demanded. His father looked different for some reason, and it took Uric a moment to figure out why.

"You're not wearing any robes, Fader," said Uric. Someone snorted. He looked over and saw that his mum had buried her head in a pillow and her whole body was shaking. He hoped she was all right. He reached out to pat her side to reassure her but she just started shaking harder.

"Is Mummy all right?" he asked. His father shook his head, and sat down on the bed.

"She's fine. She just finds us amusing," he said in an accusing tone. Mum continued to shake. Uric didn't understand, but he had a more important question to ask anyway.

"Does this mean I don't have to wear robes when I sleep?" he asked. His father closed his eyes, and ran a hand over his face.

"No, Uric. You still have to wear robes. We were - I mean the house elves are behind in their duties and I had nothing to wear." Mum finally stopped shaking. She sat up and started wiping her eyes. Uric was scared to see that she was wiping away tears. He climbed into her lap, and reached up to touch her drying face.

"You can't cry," he said in a serious tone. Both his parents laughed, and his mother hugged him.

"It's all right, sweetheart, sometimes you can cry when you're happy too. With my two favourite people in the world right here, I have plenty of reason to be happy." Uric thought about this for a moment.

"Then I'm going to cry too," he declared, and scrunched up his face. But the tears didn't come when he called them. He tried again, then frowned in thought. "Can we pretend I'm crying?" he asked. His father nodded.

"Of course. And we can pretend that I'm crying as well," he said. Uric looked up to see his mother was crying again. He wished he was as good at crying as she was. She pulled him into a crushing hug, that left Uric worried about his doll, Chester's, health.

"I love you, sweetheart," she murmured into his hair. Uric felt himself be gently pulled to the right where they were both crushed into a quick hug by his father.

"And I love you too, even when you get us up at all hours to tell us about some bug you found in the kitchen. Which reminds me, where are your minders?" asked his father curiously. Uric was supposed to be watched by the house elves when he woke up.


	2. Goblin Troubles

The Goblins were nearing Hogwarts. Snorkblat had the map, and Itzaut was driving the wagon. LeBlague, the annoying goblin who kept asking "Are we there yet?" had been disemboweled around noon. They would reach the forbidden forest soon.

The wagon jolted to a stop. In the middle of the road was a giant badger. There was a long staring contest which the wagon lost.

"You shall not pass!" intoned the badger.

"But!"

"You shall not pass!"

The Goblins were crestfallen. "How about bypass? Can we bypass you?" asked Notnamed, the brightest of the Goblins (though his mother always told him skin colour didn't matter).

The badger considered. "Where are you going?"

"Ho- Manchester."

"Oh, right. Be off with you then."

The End


	3. Eight year old Uric

At eight years old, Uric would never have claimed to know much about the world. In fact, he was certain that what he did know was only a tiny amount of the actual knowledge that was available, which was why he spent his days and nights exploring as much as he could. If you defined the world as the Beaufolle Manor though, Uric knew more about the world than should have been possible for a boy his age.

He knew that the house elves always forgot to dust the left corner in the second smoking room and that the dust there was piled so high you could build little castles and pretend you were king of the dust world. He knew where a family of squirrels had made their home, and he thought that the late Beaufolle senior's hairpieces made marvellous nests. And he knew, as he lay shivering on the roof of the kitchens, that once a year something beautiful happened if you were on the roof, in this place, in this time.

He leant back and watched with awe as the stars began to dance.


	4. Uric Meets Luffy

Pirates, Uric decided, were some of the most interesting creatures in the universe (though nothing could beat badgers). It wasn't long after his sudden appearance on their ship, that the Straw Hat pirates were welcoming him as one of their own. He had been fed strange, but delicious food, danced a dance with an alternately cowering and laughing reindeer, stared puzzled as every one of Usopp's sling shot attacks backfired on him, poked the sleeping swordsman with green hair, and been kicked out of the main cabin by Nami. Now he was here, sitting across from their captain, who had an unusually serious expression on his face.

"Go fish," said Luffy, after about twenty minutes of staring at his cards.

Uric grinned, and went to grab a fishing pole.


	5. Uric Meets the Kenshin-gumi

Uric wasn't sure where he was - actually, that wasn't true. He was in a house, sitting exactly two inches in front of a low table. He wasn't sure where the house was though, or why the people around him weren't speaking English. And he hadn't been sure where the land the house was sitting on was for a long time.

The people around him, consisted of a red-haired man in strange pink robes, a taller man who wore his robes open with bandages around his chest - Uric wondered if he was hurt - and a young boy who was currently attacking the taller man. The boy reminded Uric of Mena. He wanted to ask them why they were all wearing such strange robes, but first things first.

"Does your house know where it is?" he asked in their language. No one had told Uric that it was impossible to learn a language after only being in a country for a few days. He had actually been able to speak the language for a week, but people just stared at him when he asked where Simon, his bird-lizard was, or if they knew where their feet were going.

"Oro?" said the red-haired man.

"If it doesn't know where it is, then we don't know where we are either because we're in the house."

"Oro?"

"Can't we step outside the house and know where we are?" asked the boy, distracted from where he had been gnawing on the taller man's arm. Uric considered this.

"Only if the land knows where it is, and I don't think it does since I've been asking it," said Uric.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what he's talking about?" complained the tall man. The boy glared at him.

"That's because you're stupid!" He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you!" They attacked each other and Uric watched curiously, forgetting his earlier question. The red-haired man shook his head in despair.

"Oro," he said softly to himself.

"Oro?" Uric repeated, distracted from the fight. He tried the word again. "Oro."

The man gave him a strange look, purple eyes widening. "Oro?" he said involuntarily.

Uric ginned. He liked this word. "Ororo!" he shouted triumphantly. The red-haired man collapsed to the ground in shock. Uric poked the man's shoulder, wondering if he was supposed to collapse as well.

"Kenshin! Are you all right?" The girl Uric remembered from before had come back, carrying a tray with tea and food on it. Kenshin chose that moment to sit up.

"Or-," he stopped when he saw Uric. "I'm fine, Kaoru-dono. Our guest surprised me."

"Oro!" said Uric happily. Kenshin buried his head in his hands.


End file.
